Sparks of Time
by Marie Arlang
Summary: Song Fics about Young Justice.


**Hey Guys! So I decided to make some song fics about Young Justice.**

**Special thanks to Talia White 14 who help me with my English!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Young Justice or anything famous.**

**Oh, and last thing: I accept request! **

* * *

_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
_All your insecurities,_  
_All the dirty laundry,_  
_Never made me blink one time._

Dick and Barbara have known each other since they were kids. They knew everything about the other, even their deepest secrets. She knew he was Robin before he could tell her; she just knew it since the first time she met the Boy Wonder. He knew she was Batgirl when he saw her red hair underneath her cowl, but never told her until Batman let her come into the Batcave.

Barbara has never been one of those girls with a lot of self-confidence. She always underestimated herself, acting as if it was all her fault when something went wrong. Every time. When Tula died, she blamed herself. She was there; she could have done something. Anything to save her friend. But Aquagirl had died and for Barbara, it was because she didn't follow Kaldur's order to retreat. In those times, Dick was always here to comfort her and assure her that it wasn't always her fault. When he was like that, so…confident in her, she was forced to believe him. He was the only one who could put so much trust in her. And he always did that without so much as a word.

Dick hid so many things since he became Nightwing. The fact that Kaldur was not a traitor but a spy, that Artemis wasn't really dead but also a spy enlisted to help Aqualad. The morning he told Barbara the truth, she didn't blink or open her mouth. She just held his hand, listened to him and looked him into his eyes. She didn't cry or hit him or yelled, as he expected. She just pulled him into a hug. A single hug, and then she left. He didn't sleep that night, wondering why she left like that, why she hadn't done anything to show how angry he was sure she must have been. She came the next morning, with coffee. Before he could say anything, she told him that she understood him but that didn't make things any better. She stayed all morning and ate breakfast with him.

_Unconditional,__  
__Unconditionally,__  
__I will love you__  
__Unconditionally.__  
__There is no fear now,__  
__Let go and just be free,__  
__I will love you__  
__Unconditionally._

Despite all of those insecurities and lies, they didn't stop loving one another. In the beginning, it was just a sibling love. Two young people, too young to understand what really love was, hanging out together, caring about each other. Just two best friends.

When Dick started to date Zatanna, his very first crush, Barbara was a little bit scared. She knew that a friendship with a boy could be destroyed by another girl, because he would be expected to put his girlfriend first. She didn't love him more as she had to do, but she was just scared to lose her best friend. And then, he began to cancel every other rendezvous, and she became more worried.

But a few weeks after, when he understood her fear – with a little help from Artemis and Bette - he knocked at her door with a tub of ice cream in his left hand. It was a dark night in January and her father had been out for the rest of the night.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, amazed to see him.

"I just wanted to spend some time with my best friend, because I think I missed her the past few weeks." He answered simply, and then he entered.

They spent the rest of the night watching horror movies and eating ice cream and popcorn. It was just past midnight when Barbara fell asleep, her head on the shoulder of her best friend.

"I didn't know how to tell you, but nothing, not even Zee, can come between us. You're too important to me."

Then, he fell asleep. Barbara smiled in her sleep.

_So come just as you are to me,__  
__Don't need apologies,__  
__Know that you are all worthy.__  
__I'll take your bad days with your good,__  
__Walk through the storm I would,__  
__I do it all because I love you,__  
__I love you !_

When Dick and Zatanna broke up, he started to date other girls. Many girls. The little experience he had gained helped him to be more confident with the girls, and he knew he was handsome and many girls wanted to be with him. Everybody saw him as a playboy, like his foster father. By the way, he didn't do anything to stop those rumours. But Barbara didn't see him like that. She knew it was just a facade, not the real him. For her, he was still this little boy, too shy to talk to a girl without blushing.

Although, she couldn't help but feel a little bad and sad about the whole situation. They were sixteen and she started to have some feelings towards him. She thought dating another guy would help her to stop feeling like that. It was not. And she was pretty sure that Dick dated more women than usual when she started to see Kol. She was busy with her boyfriend, he was busy with his girl, and they didn't talk to each other for a few months.

When she and Kol finally broke up after seven months, Dick showed up at her apartment with a tub of ice cream and a smile. When she saw him like that, as if they were fourteen again, she remembered he hadn't changed. He was her Dick, always. Her best friend who was always there for her, no matter what people would say about him. Like the old times, they shared her bed and watched horror movies until the morning. The next week, Dick broke up with another girl.

_Unconditional,__  
__Unconditionally,__  
__I will love you__  
__Unconditionally.__  
__There is no fear now,__  
__Let go and just be free,__  
__I will love you__  
__Unconditionally._

When they were nineteen, Dick suddenly stopped seeing girls. He and Babs hung out more often, like the old times. But it was different now. He knew how he felt about her. He felt… in a way he shouldn't. He always knew he liked her more than he should, but after those girls, he knew that none of them where like Barbara Gordon. And he wanted Barbara Gordon, more than anything else.

Then he found out about her brother. Her psychopathic brother. At first, he was angry. He was angry because they knew each other since they were nine, and she didn't tell him anything about her brother. She never mentioned him. And then, her _own_ brother _almost killed her,_ and he understood that he couldn't be angry anymore. When he asked her why she hadn't told him about Jim, she just said that she was scared about how he would react if he knew that her own brother was a killer. A bad guy, just like all of the others they captured every day. He just pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. When she fell asleep, he promised her that he would never leave her, no matter who her family was.

On Christmas Eve, he knew what he had to do. He didn't care how she would react; all he wanted was the taste of her lips on his. So, when the bell chimed at midnight, he got closer to her. He was scared. His legs were shaking and he wanted nothing more than to run away. But he didn't. He saw her in her beautiful blue dress, smiling and laughing with Karen and Cassie. He kissed her in front of the whole team. She opened her eyes with surprise. And then, she kissed him back, with more passion and fire than he could have ever thought possible.

The next thing they remember was when he pressed her against the wall of his bedroom, still kissing.

"We should stop."

But she didn't stop kissing him. She let her fingers touch his naked chest; he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We shouldn't do this."

He kissed her to make her shut up. Her actions were the complete opposite of her words. She said they should stop, but she didn't stop kissing him. And at that moment, all the fear that Dick felt before kissing her went away. She kissed him, he kissed her. He loved her, she loved him.

"I love you," he murmured near her ear, "and I just to be with you. I don't care about what Batman or anyone else will say. For once in our lives, let's just be _free_ and do whatever the hell _we want._"

The next morning, they ate breakfast together in Dick's apartment.

_So open up your heart and just let it begin,__  
__Open up your heart and just let it begin,__  
__Open up your heart and just let it begin,__  
__Open up your heart !__  
__Acceptance is the key to be,__  
__To be truly free,__  
__Will you do the same for me?_

They were happy. For a few months. Of course, their life wasn't always white, but they made it, though. They made it through Wally's death and resurrection, Jason's return, his lies and her insecurities. Until that fateful night. Barbara was at her apartment, Dick at the Cave. And then, the Joker came, and he pulled the trigger that released the bullet that fractured Barbara's spine. Hours later, it was a neighbour who found her, lying on the ground, barely conscious.

The hospital called Dick in the morning, when he was about to explain the mission to team. He simply dropped his phone on the ground, and took the Zeta Beam. He didn't stop, despite his teammates' cries of protest. When he arrived at the hospital, she was in a coma. Her dad was there with Bruce and Tim, and he was crying. And Dick knew that if the Commissioner had broken down, things must be really, _really bad._

"Dick…The Joker, he…he shot her in the spine. She…The doctor said that she won't be able to walk anymore."

He stayed in her room for two weeks, until she woke up. It was he who announced to her that she couldn't walk anymore. He held her hand until she stopped crying. She didn't talk for the next week and yelled and lashed out every time when someone approached her.

"You have to stop that!" Dick said one day.

She didn't look at him, her eyes lost in the wall. She didn't move either and he didn't know if she heard him.

"Barbara, look at me!" She didn't move and he sighed. "You can't do this anymore. Maybe you don't see it, but there are many people out there ready to help you, to love you like before. And you, you just lock your heart to everyone, even me. You are hurt, I know that, and I know it must be horrible to know that you can't do very much alone, but you hurt people like that." Barbara moved a little, blinked. "You want to heal, right? Let me help heal you. Let your friends help heal you."

"Tell them they can come in."

_Unconditional,__  
__Unconditionally,__  
__I will love you__  
__Unconditionally!__  
__And here is no fear now,__  
__Let go and just be free,__  
__'Cause I will love you__  
__Unconditionally._

They continued to date. Dick took it slowly, but two years later, she hadn't moved in with him yet. He asked her many times. Wally and Artemis had just gotten married and Dick wanted to always be with the love of his life. But every time he asked her, it was always 'no'. And she closed herself off for a few days. Dick didn't know why it was so difficult for her to move in with him. He loved her, she loved him. What was the problem? Then, he asked her.

"Dick, you can't understand…" She started.

"I can try. Now, tell me what the problem is. We've been together for, what? Almost three years, and you haven't moved in with me yet. My apartment is ready to welcome you, so, what is the problem?"

"Dick, you…where do we go? I mean," She continued as he was more confused, "I'm in this wheelchair for the rest of my life. And you? You, you want to _fly_, you want to be _free._ And you are stuck with me, the poor crippled girl."

"Babs…"

"Let me finish. I'm scared Dick. I don't know what I _can_ do and what I _can't_ do. Heck, I don't even know if I can have children, and I know it's what you want. I can't give you what you want."

"What I want is _you_, Babs. I don't care if you can or can't have children."

"Maybe. But you want more to. And I know if I say yes to move in with you, I can't go back again... to the way that things were. And I'm pretty sure that if I can't give what you always want –you're _freedom_ and _children_-, you will be unhappy for the rest of your life. And I want you happy, even if it's not with me."

Dick looked at her, astonished, before laughing.

"Oh my god, you're insane, Babs. Or stupid. Or both." Barbara glared at him and he stopped laughing. "You don't understand yet, right? I love you. I loved you as Batgirl, I love you as Oracle and I love Barbara Gordon more than everything. And I don't care about my freedom, as long as I can be with you for the rest of my life. And you know what? It must be crazy, but my freedom is you. And the children? We can adopt. I don't care. I always wanted to adopt, make a sad child happy with us. I just want you to be happy with me. That's all what matters for me. And you want me happy? So be with me, move in with me. We would be both happy. I promise you. Because I love you and I will love you forever, no matter what. **Unconditionally**. "

"Be ready tomorrow. I'm bringing my stuff. And Dick?"

She's never seen him smile like that. It could set the whole planet alight.

"Yes, Babs?"

"I love you **unconditionally** too. And forever."

_I will love you,__  
__I will love you,__  
__I will love you unconditionally!_

* * *

**SONG: Unconditionally by Katy Perry. **


End file.
